marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:ExtremeSSJ4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thezoologist2008 (Talk) 22:03, May 6, 2011 Earth-515 Collaboration Hey, this is Topher in regards to Earth-515. We saw that you were interested in contributing. We aren't at the moment closed to adding another partner. However before we make a decision, we were just curious on what you were interested in doing for Earth-515. Design new looks for characters, come up with new histories for characters, write stories involving Earth-515 characters with their current origins in mind, etc. For example, if there is an unclaimed character at the moment such as Nova, we would probably be open to you coming up with stuff. But, if you want to write for characters that you have seen already listed on the Earth-515 page then there would probably some more restrictions. How about you show us an example of your "Nexus" version of character such as Nova: come up with a short origin, list desired powers/abilities/physical description/etc found in the general character template. Also, make a picture on heromachine3.0 and post it. This will give us an idea of your creative juices. The three of us will deliberate and see where to go from there. I'm looking forward to what you can do.Topher5151992 02:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I went over and did a quick look at your wiki. It was a great idea by the way to allow alot of fanons in one spot. I know JMan would enjoy writing Star Wars fanon there since the actual Star Wars wiki was a little too bureaucratic for him to the point where he pretty much gave up writing there. Are people hypothetically allowed to cross over fandoms on your site or do they have to be strictly labeled as Marvel or Dragonball. I ask because I tried posting "Amalgam" fanon on this site and they complained. I digress... First, I know the zoologist is an admin but I don't know the others off the top of my head. Second, we would definitely be okay if you did Nick Fury/Howling Commandos as your trial run. We don't particularly care for Nova either. Again, looking forward to what you come up with.Topher5151992 05:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) If it's Nick Fury's personal page, then you can do "Nick Fury (Earth-515)". If it is a story, then give it a name it what you wish and merely add Earth-515 to its categories for now. I'm excited to see what you came up with. Topher5151992 06:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Game Overview I just created th page for Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2099 and i would like to know what you think of it.That Turtle guy 22:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ive spiced it up quite a bit, but its still under construction. That wiki is pretty cool, but if theres practically no limits to what can be put there, things could get out of hand fast. Not Sure I'm not sure. I tried the Info Box one and the res tof them. But they didn't work so I used a table instead. PS: I'm going to add pages on to the DC Comic Fanon Wiki :) Alexswill 13:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I tried that I tried and it keeps saying that the templet dose no exsist. Can you do it for me? Alexswill 19:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of Matthew "Matt" Crowe? What do you think of Matt's character and personality.